A proposal is offered to continue the funding of a National Multipurpose Research and Training Center (RTC) on neurogenic communication disorders at the University of Arizona. The plan focuses on speech and language problems caused by diseases of the nervous system in children and adults and includes four components: basic and clinical research, research training, continuing education, and information dissemination. The research component contains studies of normal and abnormal function, with projects on speech production and perception, language production and processing, and cognition. Foremost significance of the research is in relation to persons with (a) impaired neuromuscular mechanisms that control speech movements (dysarthria), (b)impaired neuromotor mechanisms that program and sequence speech movements (dyspraxia & dysfluency), and (c) impaired brain mechanisms that interpret and formulate language symbols in listening, reading, speaking, and writing (dysphasia, dementia, autism, & dyslexia). The research training component includes undergraduate, predoctoral, postdoctoral, and visiting scientist programs and emphasizes the recruitment of underrepresented groups, especially Hispanics and American Indians. The continuing education component of the proposal targets physicians and other health care professionals (speech- language pathologists, psychologists, & nurses) for advanced training through a variety of delivery methods that range from symposia to innovative computer and video conferencing. The RTC will operate a computer network, CENTER-NET, that links scientists and clinicians in universities, hospitals, and private practice nationally and internationally. In addition, it will provide a monthly satellite- transmitted television program and video conference, TELEROUNDS, that will be received by hundreds of sites internationally. The information dissemination component of the RTC is directed toward a vigorous campaign of public outreach through networking with national organizations related to the content area of the Center, innovative media products such as photonovels and photomural series, and educational programs for caregivers of individuals with neurogenic communication disorders.